2 pilotes dans une douche
by kilala-hunters
Summary: Yo Shinigami's back to haunt Perfect Soldier dans la douche! HENTAI


# Duo est dans la douche depuis une demie-heure#

Heero impatient, décida quand même d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ouvrant la porte, il hurla :

-HEY DUO, QU'EST-CE QUE TU... (gulp)

La bite de Heero s'éleva et forma une énorme bosse sous son spandex à la vue de Duo, sortant de la douche. Le natté, tellement surpris, laissa tomber sa serviette. Le perfect soldier fit un pas en avant et se défonça la tronche sur le plancher mouillé. Duo se secoua.

-Ça… va?

-Ouais...

Duo lui tendit lentement la main. Heero hésita un peu avant de la prendre. Avant même que l'américain ait eu le temps de le relever, Heero l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque. Duo atterrit dans une position quelque peu gênante. Le corps pressé contre celui du japonais, il ne chercha pas à se relever.

-Duo?

-Hm

-Duo...Je...

Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Duo se pressant contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, le perfect soldier se laissa aller, ne pensant plus a rien. Duo interrompit cependant leur baiser pour murmurer un : Heero I love you...

POV de Duo

Quesque je viens de dire?????

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmy god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my

god! Oh my god OH MY GOD...

Fin du POV

POV de Heero

Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime,oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!!Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!!

Fin du POV

Pour toute réponse, Heero reprit le baiser. Il sentit les mains de Duo se glisser sous son débardeur. Voyant où il voulait en venir, il leva les bras et laissa Duo faire le travail. Peu après un chandail traversa la pièce, bientôt

suivi du spandex x-small. Heero n'était plus vêtu que de son slip avec des petits gundams. (1)

-Enlèves ça Heero, ne me fait pas plus attendre.

Répondant a la demande de son amant, Heero se dévêtit complètement.

Sans plus attendre, Duo passa aux choses sérieuses. Il glissa lentement ses doigts le long des fesses de Heero, s'approchant de l'anus de ce dernier. Ses 2 doigts glissèrent lentement dans le trou, s'enfonçant jusqu'au début de la main. Heero laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir (ou de douleur, aller savoir...) tandis que Duo ayant identifié la partie intéressante de l'anatomie du japonais, retira sa main. Sa bite étant bandé, il l'enfonça dans l'anus de son partenaire jusqu'au plus profond. Il allait et sortait d'une façon très enthousiaste tandis que Heero hurlait de plaisir, s'agrippant au tapis de la salle de bain.

-Ah Duo n'arrête jamais, tu es si bon !

-Ouais je sais

-AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!

-Ta gueule Iceman, tu me défonces les tympans.

Heero se mit à 4 pattes devant Duo, approchant ses lèvres de sa bite bandée. L'entourant de sa bouche mouillée, il avança jusqu'à ce que le bout la bite de caresse le fond de son palais. Duo se dit que Heero était beaucoup plus doué que Trowa ou même Wufei a ce genre de choses. Combien d'années de pratique ce perfect soldier avait-il eut ?

-Liche-moi beau gundamien !

-Ohh oui...

Duo partit sa langue du bas de Heero, glissa lentement vers le bas, caressant tout le long de le crack de fesse, jusqu'à l'anus où il le pénétra aussi loin que sa langue le lui permettait. Heero s'empara du shampoing de la marque Clairol avec essence de lauriers herbal Essence et en aspergea Duo qui se mit à pousser des cris aigus et perçant de plaisir.

-AAAAHHH !!! Le nouveau shampoing Fusion Fruits d'Herbal Essence ! Quelle expérience organiqueeeee !!

Sauf que quand le shampoing rentra dans son cul, il trouva que ça brûlait. Duo entraîna Heero dans la douche pour une torride séance de lavage mutuel. Ils se lavèrent dans les parties les plus intimes de leur corps, prenant garde ce très bien frotter.

-Mon tour... dit Heero d'une voix vicieuse

-Avec plaisir, mon cher Hee-chan

-Yo the name's Heero

-Ayaa , dit Duo tandis que Heero le plaquait contre le mur et utilisant Madona et Britney Spears comme modèle (2), rentra se bite lubrifiée par le shampoing dans l'anus de Duo.

Duo se mit à jouir, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, depuis que Wufei, Quatre et lui avaient fait une orgie à 3 (sans Trowa cette fois) (3)

-Heero, est ce que je suis le premier ?

-À part le petit numéro 12 qui se promenait, oui tu es le premier.

- Hum… il n'y a pas de numéro 12…

- Il n'était pas assez bon, je l'ai éliminé.

- Euh...Tu commences à me faire peur Hee-chan…

- Duo, suis-je le premier ?

- Le seul avec qui c'était volontaire.

-Alors...qui d'autres ?

-Un vieux schnoc de MAD, un swepper et un inconnu sur L2.

Et pour toute réponse, Heero prit un élan et enfonça son organe reproducteur au plus profond de l'anus de Duo. Alors que l'américain poussait un gémissement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un affreux bonbon rose passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte. Le gémissement de Duo se transforma en un cri de terreur.

-Heero sort ton truc de là, c 'est Relena !!!

-Hein quoi ? Ou ça !

-Par en avant imbécile. No duh, par en arrière !

Heero se retourna vivement et percuta le mur de pleine face.

POV Duo

Fuckin dumbass ! Comment je peux aimer un idiot pareil ?

Fin POV

POV Heero

Aieuuh

Fin POV

Relena toussota légèrement pour les informer de sa présence.

\\\

À SUIVRE…………

on attend impatiemment tous vos reviews!

1 Le boxer de Duo était beaucoup plus mignon évidement mais comme il n'en portait pas, on ne pourra pas vous les décrire. vous avez qu'à imaginer bande de perverses.

2 Hey, ça rime

3 Non non, on n'a pas été payées pour faire de la pub!

4 Vous avez vu le clip The Zone de Britney-pute?

Duo: je peux pas il y avait pas de télé sur L2 !

Quatre : KOI!!!!!!!!

Duo : J'étais trop occupé à essayer de survivre et à me faire violer pour écouter la télé !

Heero: On comprend maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas d'éducation.

Duo: Hey, shut up, motherfucker !

AUTEURES DROGUÉES: Arrêtez, sinon on fait plus de yaoi !!

Heero et Duo mode Chibi Eyes: Non!!!

5 Y faudrait qu'on écrive ce bout là a un moment donne...


End file.
